Rock 'N' Roll
by BlueEyedAuthor
Summary: Written for the Multi-Fandom CSI: NY challenge. X-over with CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and CSI: Miami. When one of the CSIs receives an invitation to his 50-year high school reunion, he and other CSIs as teens reflect on their senior year, 1958-1959.
1. Prologue An Invitation

**First song is "At The Hop" by Danny and the Juniors. Don't Own Anything.**

**Prologue- An Invitation**

_June 2009, Gil's POV_

_Well, you can rock it you can roll it  
You can slop and you can stroll it at the hop  
When the record starts spinnin'  
You chalypso when you chicken at the hop  
Do the dance sensation that is sweepin' the nation at the hop_

Life was good. I had lived in San Fran with my wife for decades. Now that we were both retired, we lived on the beach. I had made enough money as a professor to support both of us and she had been a high school teacher. Now the two of us usually spent as much time together as humanly possible. We had a routine. Around lunch I would go out and get the mail, and she would chop the vegetables for whatever we were eating – my wife was a vegetarian. I brought the mail in and went through it – mostly bills and junk mail, but one envelope caught my eye. I read the heading and was almost shocked.

_Ah, let's go to the hop  
Let's go to the hop (oh baby)  
Let's go to the hop (oh baby)  
Let's go to the hop  
Come on, let's go to the hop_

"Sara, come here!" I said.

Sara put down the chopping knife and walked over. Even at 68 she was still beautiful.

"What is it Gil?" said Sara.

I opened the envelope.

"It's an invitation to our high school reunion," I said.

"Wow, they're actually having one," said Sara.

"It's at the SoHo Regency in Manhattan," I said. "It's in a week."

"I wonder what everyone's been up to," said Sara. "I didn't hear much – for all we know all our old friends could be dead."

"We won't know until we get there," I said. "I guess we'll have to call the travel agent."

_Well, you can swing it you can groove it  
You can really start to move it at the hop  
Where the jockey is the smoothest  
And the music is the coolest at the hop  
All the cats and chicks can get their kicks at the hop  
Let's go!_

Sara nodded. I couldn't believe this was happening. Later that night I went up to the attic, looking for old paraphernalia. I found the box and brought it into the TV room. Sara had been flipping channels, but had given up and resorted to the DVD player.

"You found it," said Sara. "I told you we still had it."

I looked inside. Our yearbooks were there, as well as beads and other objects depicting our school colors – we had been Queens High School, and our mascot had been the scorpion. Our colors had been blue and orange. I lifted out two school T-shirts, one was mine and the other Sara's. I lifted out our yearbooks and handed Sara hers. We began to flip through them, stopping at several pages and reminiscing.

_Well, you can rock it you can roll it  
You can slop and you can stroll it at the hop  
When the record starts spinnin'  
You chalypso when you chicken at the hop  
Do the dance sensation that is sweepin' the nation at the hop_

"I found the cheerleaders," I said.

"I'm sure you did," said Sara. "I wonder if Catherine has wrinkles now."

"You always got along with Catherine," I said.

"Yeah, but the skin on her face always looked tight," said Sara. "Out of all the girls I'll bet she's the one that didn't age well."

I took a closer look at the picture. There were girls there I had forgotten about until I had brought in the mail. Sara was now on the same page I was, and she pointed out one of the girls with short hair to me.

"Lindsay," I said. "You think she married Danny?"

"Who knows?" said Sara. "We haven't seen them in 50 years. I'm wondering whether or not Greg and Adam outgrew their geeky bodies – you did."

I slightly laughed.

"Maybe Nick is bald," I said.

Sara busted up laughing. Nick Stokes had been a varsity baseball player. We had been sure he would've played in the majors, but I never saw him on the tube. He had looked enough like Elvis that he had had girls lining up to date him. Our school had been one of the few up north integrated at the time, and a good friend of mine, Warrick, had had to deal with a lot of the racial tensions of the times. I remember when he and Sheldon Hawkes would sing R&B in the halls. Good times. Danny Messer had always been getting in trouble, and I could remember always seeing him in the office. Don Flack had been another Elvis look-alike, and girls had flirted with him until the cows came home. Then there had been Horatio, with his black clothes and his glasses he had been a red-haired version of Johnny Cash.

_Well, you can swing it you can groove it  
You can really start to move it at the hop  
Where the jockey is the smoothest  
And the music is the coolest at the hop  
All the cats and chicks can get their kicks at the hop  
Let's go!_

They say the senior year of high school is the best year of your life. They're right, in some respects.

"How about _Walk The Line_?" said Sara.

I nodded and she popped the DVD in. As the movie came on, my thoughts drifted back to our senior year. It _had_ been the best year of my life. We had all had one last crazy year, filled with friends, romance, and the rock n' roll that most of our parents and teachers had tried to discourage us from listening to. My mother had been deaf, but she had also been laidback. My house was so close to the school all I had to do was walk through my backyard to get there. Many times I had been in my friends' company. They would stay the night before and play rock records as loud as my record player would allow. I remembered all the good times, and the tragedy that had struck us all down.

_Ah, let's go to the hop  
Let's go to the hop (oh baby)  
Let's go to the hop (oh baby)  
Let's go to the hop  
Come on, let's go to the hop  
Let's go!_

**Feedback welcomed. Press the green button.**


	2. Chapter 1 School Means Two Things

**This song is "Walk The Line" by Johnny Cash. He was also known as the man in black, and was one of the few country stars during that decade everyone went nuts over -- a teenaged Horatio in that time period would probably be a dead ringer for Cash save for the hair.**

**Chapter 1- School Means Two Things**

_September 1958, Horatio's POV_

_I keep a close watch on this heart of mine  
I keep my eyes wide open all the time  
I keep the ends out for the tie that binds  
Because you're mine, I walk the line_

I walked inside Queens High School, taking off my glasses as I did so. It was the first day back, and I was looking for friends. I spotted Mac Taylor and walked over.

"Damn, Mac!" I said. "Where did you disappear to the last three months?"

"Staten Island," said Mac.

"Did you and Danny snag any tourists?" I said.

Danny's uncle lived on Staten Island, so it was obvious Mac and Danny had gone together.

"No, it's Staten Island," said Mac. "I brought Stella with me and Danny had a different girl every two weeks."

"Staten Island girls are easy," said Danny.

"Gross," said Aiden.

_I find it very, very easy to be true  
I find myself alone when each day is through  
Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you  
Because you're mine, I walk the line_

I laughed. Aiden, Don Flack's girlfriend, was leaning on the wall next to Danny while Don was showing some girl around. I hadn't seen her before, she must be new. She had short light brown hair and dark brown eyes. My girlfriend Julia came up and gave me a kiss while I gave Yelina, the girl I really liked, the once-over. She was dating my rival, Rick Stetler, and rumor was he knocked her around. If I ever saw it I'd feed him a knuckle sandwich. I hoped she came to her senses and broke up with him so I could dump Julia and date her. Don't get me wrong, I love Julia too – however, she's way too unstable, she'll probably wind up having a lobotomy before she turns 21. The guys tell me it's my need to take care of needy women, that because of the abuse my mother suffers at the hands of my father that I feel I must be the white knight for many women. That may have been the reason why I flirted with Stella in middle school, why I dated Eric's cancer-stricken sister Marisol the summer before tenth grade – and as a result was so upset after her death that I was unable to date until junior year, when I began dating Julia. However, I had always had feelings for Yelina, even when dating Marisol, though I'd never tell Eric that. Think of the devil and he arrives – Eric showed up with an arm around his girlfriend Calleigh. Calleigh straightened out her skirt with her left hand. Stella then walked up and filled us in the type of girls Danny had been with – slutty types, the ones who wore too much makeup and were only good enough for a good time.

_As sure as night is dark and day is light  
I keep you on my mind both day and night  
And happiness I've known proves that it's right  
Because you're mine, I walk the line_

It was later that day. I walked past the office – Danny was inside. Don and Nick then walked up, followed by a group of gaggling girls. The guys looked inside and laugh.

"Holy crap!" said Nick. "What did he do this time?"

I knocked on the window.

"It's only the first day Dano!" said Don.

Don walked in and talked to him. He then came back outside and told us what had happened. By that time Gil and Mac had showed up.

"So Danny cursed out the principal," said Don. "He'll probably get detention."

"On the first day?" I said. "Cripes."

Soon the day went by and it was almost time to leave. I put my sunglasses on and went outside. School meant two things – seeing your friends and getting in trouble. I was about to do the latter. I heard a scream, Yelina's. My heart pounding, I ran until I found her. Rick was slapping her around.

_You've got a way to keep me on your side  
You give me cause for love that I can't hide  
For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide  
Because you're mine, I walk the line_

"Get off her!" I yelled.

Rick got off her and pushed her towards me. I caught her and set her on the grass. She was shaken for the most part.

"Want her?" Rick yelled. "Fine! You can have the whore!"

I lost it right then and there. I immediately jumped him and began punching him. Several of my friends came outside. I heard Ryan telling me to stop until he realized it was Stetler. Shouts of "FIGHT!" rang throughout the schoolyard until the principal broke it up.

"Julia told," said Yelina.

"He started it!" Rick yelled.

I didn't care what Rick or Julia said. As I sat in detention with Danny, I was proud of myself – I was Yelina's hero.

_I keep a close watch on this heart of mine  
I keep my eyes wide open all the time  
I keep the ends out for the tie that binds  
Because you're mine, I walk the line_

**I know, the chapter's kinda dark, but I wanted H to beat the crap out of Stetler. Also, in the fifties, they treated people like Julia with lobotomies until the meds for such conditions were invented.**


	3. Chapter 2 Two Tickets

**Chapter 2- Two Tickets**

_October 1958, Mac's POV_

_Take out the papers and the trash  
Or you don't get no spendin' cash  
If you don't scrub that kitchen floor  
You ain't gonna rock and roll no more  
Yakety yak (don't talk back)_

I drove into the parking lot, Stella sitting next to me. She looked pretty tonight, even though we were only at Moonlight, the local drive-in. Then again, she's my girl, so I'm biased. I saw Danny and that girl, Lindsay, who had moved here on the first day – I remembered it vividly because of that fight between Horatio and Rick. I saw Horatio and Danny standing nearby, comparing – SWITCHBLADES?!

"What the hell are you two doing?" I said.

"Stetler's gotta go," said Horatio.

"Skeevy Stetler's saying buh bye," said Danny.

"Gimme those!" I said.

Yelina walked up, and both boys put the knives back in their leather jackets. I just hoped they were drunk like I thought and not really planning this. Stella and I walked up to the ticket booth.

_Just finish cleanin' up your room  
Let's see that dust fly with that broom  
Get all that garbage out of sight  
Or you don't go out Friday night  
Yakety yak (don't talk back)_

"Two tickets for The Blob," I said.

The clerk handed us our tickets. Turned out all our friends were there. That geeky kid Adam Ross was there with a blond named Kendall, and it seemed they were having loads of fun in his car. I didn't hate the kid but I think he had a crush on Stella, so if he came to me for relationship advice he was definitely getting it. Man, I shouldn't think like that. I mentally kicked myself in the head as I bought a large thing of popcorn and two sodas.

"Stella, what do you want for candy?" I said.

She pointed to a bag of M&Ms, and I purchased those too. I saw Don had abandoned his cheeseburger, so I made off with it.

"Hey!" Don yelled. "Gimme me back my burger!"

Don ran after me, but I was quicker. By the time he had me on the ground I had already eaten and ran. Stella was giggling because we had come pretty close to falling in the mud.

"Bastard!" Don joked.

_You just put on your coat and hat  
And walk yourself to the laundromat  
And when you finish doin' that  
Bring in the dog and put out the cat  
Yakety yak (don't talk back)_

Don and I lay there laughing. Aiden joined Stella, both girls shaking their heads. I tried getting up but Don held me down as Danny arrived.

"Gimme your blade Dano!" said Don.

"What for?" said Danny.

I saw Danny put rum in his soda. It seemed he was planning on getting drunk. He offered Lindsay a shot, but she declined. I was surprised to see Danny pocket the flask – last time a girl declined his liquor he had ditched. Guess he was really falling for this one.

"Surgery – Mac ate my cheeseburger!" said Don.

"Not in front of the girls, man," said Danny.

Soon the movie was airing and we were scrambling to our cars. I saw Warrick looking happy with lipstick smudges on his cheek. Seemed like Catherine was getting him into trouble tonight – then again, it was Friday night. Anything goes on a Friday night. Danny had just eaten a foot-long hot dog and Lindsay looked grossed out.

_Don't you give me no dirty looks  
Your father's hip; he knows what cooks  
Just tell your hoodlum friend outside  
You ain't got time to take a ride  
Yakety yak (don't talk back)_

"What's the matter?" I said.

"It's not food anymore," said Lindsay. "It's a massacre."

I laughed. Stella and I got back in my car. It was parked next to Eric and Calleigh's – was it just me or did he have rubbers? Poor Calleigh. Hawkes and Jessica were also getting hot and heavy, but not so much that I was grossed out. As for everyone else, they forgot they were in public. Gil and Sara, on our other side, were going at it like rabbits. Nick Stokes had a girl, Ryan had brought Eric's ex, Natalia, to the drive-in to make a point – Ryan was just as good at picking up girls. But then why did he have Eric's leftovers, except to prove a point? I decided not to pay any more attention. I had my girl, my car, my popcorn, a scary movie playing. Everything was fine and dandy right now.

_Yakety yak, yakety yak  
Yakety yak, yakety yak  
Yakety yak, yakety yak_

**Song is Yakety Yak by The Coasters. Press the button.**


	4. Chapter 3 Why Hate Is Wrong

**Chapter 3- Why Hate Is Wrong**

_November 1958, Catherine's POV_

_The warden threw a party in the county jail.  
The prison band was there and they began to wail.  
The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing.  
You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing.  
Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock._

I was walking with Warrick in the halls when _they_ started up again. Those dumb jocks jeering again. Sometimes even the teachers got in our faces.

I was plain disgusted. I knew why Warrick and I were being jeered at. He was black, and even though the school had been integrated a couple years ago there were still a couple self-righteous assholes who felt it shouldn't have happened. Me? I wouldn't be dating the guy I was dating otherwise. Warrick was sweet, and I'd love him regardless of what he looked like. I saw Eric and Calleigh coming up – Eric was mad at somebody.

_Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone,  
Little Joe was blowin' on the slide trombone.  
The drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang,  
the whole rhythm section was the Purple Gang.  
Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock._

"What happened?" said Warrick.

"Mr. Tripp again," said Eric.

I groaned. Our gym teacher was one bigoted shit. I saw Horatio walk up.

"He tried goading Eric into a fight with him," said Horatio.

"Yeah, 'cuz Eric would've been arrested for it," said Calleigh.

She was quiet. She stared at the floor, not really knowing what to do. I played with my skirt a little bit in an attempt to calm down or at least try and collect myself. Soon the people we knew were walking up, hand in hand like it was nobody's business. Adam had a couple bruises on his arm.

_Number forty-seven said to number three:  
"You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see.  
I sure would be delighted with your company,  
come on and do the Jailhouse Rock with me."  
Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock._

"The jocks beat me up again," said Adam.

"We aren't all bad," said Nick.

"There are people who hate us because we aren't white and because we're smart," said Hawkes. "We'll be the ones to show them by not getting down to their level."

"You really know what to say in these situations," said Jessica.

She played with her hair a little bit. Danny then walked up, an arm around Lindsay. I wondered what she thought of this. She was from Montana, the country. I'll bet she never saw racism over there in her life, from what I knew it was a pretty quiet state where that area was concerned. Did she know enough to take our side? I noticed everyone else looking at her too, all our friends, all the couples in the group – save for Greg because he was single. His radio was on, a rock song blaring through. It was the only noise right now while we waited for Lindsay's answer.

_The sad sack was a sittin' on a block of stone  
way over in the corner weepin' all alone.  
The warden said, "Hey, buddy, don't you be no square.  
If you can't find a partner use a wooden chair."  
Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock._

"I've never really seen any of the stuff on the news back home," said Lindsay. "It's not right, though. Natalia, Warrick, Hawkes, Eric – you guys are my friends, you make me laugh. What's on the outside shouldn't matter."

"That's what we needed to hear," said Mac.

"Phew – my girl isn't getting burned on the stake tonight," said Danny.

Everyone busted up laughing. The tension was gone.

_Shifty Henry said to Bugs, "For Heaven's sake,  
no one's lookin', now's our chance to make a break."  
Bugsy turned to Shifty and he said, "Nix nix,  
I wanna stick around a while and get my kicks."  
Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock._

**Song Is Jailhouse Rock by Elvis Presley. Feedback welcomed.**


	5. Chapter 4 Winter Fun

**Chapter 4- Winter Fun**

_December 1958, Calleigh's POV_

_Wop bop a loo bop a lop bam boom!_

I walked with Eric along the city streets, hot chocolate in hand as we looked at display windows. There were so many decorations it wasn't even funny. Christmas songs and rock songs were vying for space on the radio. My friends and I were all leaning towards the latter because all we heard at home were Christmas songs. It's not like we hate them, but you know what they say about too much of a good thing.

_Tutti frutti, oh rutti,  
Tutti frutti, oh rutti,  
Tutti frutti, oh rutti,  
Tutti frutti, oh rutti,  
Tutti frutti, oh rutti,  
Wop bop a loo bop a lop bam boom!_

"They're everywhere," said Eric.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"The decorations," said Eric. "Is it just me or is it overdone?"

"It's not just you," I said. "The holiday is too commercial."

Eric and I laughed. He'd moved to New York several summers ago, and I think he still felt lost sometimes. Then again, what with Times Square looking like Macy's with the decorations, I'm surprised I didn't get trapped in a wad of tinsel myself. I saw some of our friends nearby, drinking hot chocolate. I shook my head seeing that Danny was putting rum from his flask into his hot chocolate.

_I got a gal, named Sue, she knows just what to do,  
I got a gal, named Sue, she knows just what to do,  
She rocks to the East, she rocks to the West,  
She is the gal that I love best,  
Tutti frutti, ... _

"It'll warm me up," said Danny.

"You drink too much," said Lindsay.

"Put it away, my old man's patrolling the area," said Don.

"Mine's riding with him," said Jessica.

Danny almost spit out his spiked drink. He stuck his flask in his jacket without hesitation.

"So what's everyone doing for Christmas?" said Mac.

"Make sure my father doesn't drink too much," I said. "He nearly broke my record player last night."

_Tutti frutti, oh rutti,  
Tutti frutti, oh rutti,  
Tutti frutti, oh rutti,  
Tutti frutti, oh rutti,  
Tutti frutti, oh rutti,  
Wop bop a loo bop a lop bam boom! _

Everyone laughed. I did too, even though I knew he had a problem. I could still recall what had happened. I had been listening to the Big Bopper and my father walked over with a Christmas record. I had offered to do it, but he tried and tipsy as he was he tripped and almost took my player with him. Horatio walked up, an arm around Yelina, who was laughing as the snowflakes found a temporary home in her hair. Stella, who was standing with Mac, also had snowflakes nesting in her hair. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Aiden fashion a snowball and throw it at Mac.

"What the –?" said Mac.

_I got a gal, named Daisy, she almost drives me crazy,  
Got a gal, named Daisy, she almost drives me crazy,  
She knows how to love me, yes indeed,  
Boy you don't know what she's doin' to me,  
Tutti frutti, ..._

Don laughed. Mac made a snowball and threw it at Don, who then made one and threw it at Stella. She ducked and it hit Horatio, whose snowball it me. Eric threw one right at Natalia. It hit her in the face. Ryan and Natalia hit Danny and Stella. Lindsay threw one right at Aiden herself, hitting the girl who started it right between the eyes. Snowball after snowball was thrown. Soon we lay in a nearby snowdrift exhausted and laughing like crazy. We got up after a few minutes and headed for our favorite restaurant, where the heat invited us to shed our winter clothes and Greg put a nickel in the jukebox to select a song. We ordered cheeseburgers, fries, and more steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"Snowball fights make me hungry," said Hawkes.

We all cracked up again as the rock 'n' roll played and warm food found it's way to our stomachs.

_Tutti frutti, oh rutti,  
Tutti frutti, oh rutti,  
Tutti frutti, oh rutti,  
Tutti frutti, oh rutti,  
Tutti frutti, oh rutti,  
Wop bop a loo bop a lop bam boom!_

**Tutti Frutti by Little Richard. Reviews much appreciated and replied to, provided I don't lose power with the snowstorm that nearly buried the street I live on.**


	6. Chapter 5 Security, Dreams, and Love

**Chapter 5- Security, Dreams, and Love**

_January 1959, Stella's POV_

_When the twilight is gone and no songbirds are singing  
When the twilight is gone you come into my heart  
And here in my heart you will stay while I pray_

I looked at myself in the mirror. All I could see on my face was doubt. I looked over at Sara, my bunkmate at the orphanage we both lived at and currently the only other girl in the high school girls' room right now.

"What's on your mind?" said Sara.

"Something the nuns said last night," I said. "About finding a guy with financial security so I don't have to worry."

"That's stupid," said Sara. "Love conquers all. And worry about what?"

Catherine chose that time to enter and hear the tail end of the conversation.

"So you're gonna dump Mac 'cuz he's enlisting?" said Catherine.

_My prayer is to linger with you  
At the end of the day in a dream that's divine  
My prayer is a rapture in blue  
With the world far away and your lips close to mine_

Did she have to bring that up? I don't like thinking about it. All I hear about is the Cold War, about how our men are dying overseas, and I really don't wanna lose Mac. I get that he wants to serve our country by enlisting in the marines, and I'm proud of him. It doesn't mean that I'm not scared. I love him, and he could die out there.

"No," I said. "Also, the nuns were saying to me oh, you need to stop dancing and find a real career."

"Dancing?" said Catherine.

"I do ballet, jazz, and tap," I said.

"No wonder you aren't on the cheerleading squad. That eats up a lot of time," said Catherine. "You good?"

"Very," said Sara. "I've seen her."

_Tonight while our hearts are aglow  
Oh tell me the words that I'm longing to know_

"My father's always looking for someone with dance training to dance at his casinos," said Catherine. "He has a cirque du soleil show and he has the hardest time finding people. You should audition. You would make more money then being a teacher or a nurse. Which is sadly the only career fields we're allowed to be in."

"Don't forget being a stewardess," said Aiden as she walked in.

"The applications for those are hard to find," said Catherine. "If I do though, no one will ever see me again."

The thought of Catherine flying all around the world and meeting glamorous people made us laugh, but only because we could all totally picture it. And she was right – I could probably make my dancing into something. Plus, there was always Broadway. I would probably do that instead of Vegas, because if there was one thing I knew about Mac it was that he loved living in New York. That was something I would never take away from him. I knew now I could make it work. We left the bathroom and ran into some other friends of ours. I was gonna be the dreamer I knew I was, and no one would tell me otherwise no matter what the future held.

_My prayer and the answer you give  
May they still be the same for as long as we live  
That you'll always be there at the end of my prayer_

**OK, so that's my update. I'll also be posting chapter 6 tonight. feedback welcome.**


	7. Chapter 6 The Day The Music Died

**I forgot to say what the song was in the last chapter. It was called "My Prayer" by the Platters.**

**Chapter 6- The Day The Music Died**

_February 1959, Nick's POV_

_Well, that'll be the day, when you say goodbye  
Yes, that'll be the day, when you make me cry  
You say you're gonna leave, you know it's a lie  
'Cause that'll be the day when I die_

It was the 3rd. It started out like any other normal day. I ate breakfast with my parents. I went to pick up my girl, Sofia Curtis. She came out of the house blond hair flying behind her, looking pretty as ever. She sat in my car and as soon as we were out of earshot of her house, I turned the radio on and a rock song came on. Soon I was at school. Greg walked by with his radio, the rock songs playing and all of us crazy high school seniors dancing to it in the halls. Principal Gerrard got in our face about it and threatened us with detention.

_Well, you give me all your lovin' and your turtle dovin'  
All your hugs and kisses and your money too  
Well, you know you love me baby  
Until you tell me, maybe  
That some day, well I'll be through_

"It's only music!" said Danny.

"It's obscene!" said Gerrard.

He walked away.

"He's obscene," said Warrick.

We all laughed at that. Soon it was lunch, and we didn't see most of each other till then. Greg ran up to me. He was pale, and he looked like he was about to cry. I almost laughed at him. Grown men don't cry no matter what the situation. However, he had this serious look on his face that made me feel serious too. He was holding his radio. A news broadcast was emanating from the speaker on it.

_Well, that'll be the day, when you say goodbye  
Yes, that'll be the day, when you make me cry  
You say you're gonna leave, you know it's a lie  
'Cause that'll be the day when I die_

"They're dead," said Greg.

"Who's dead?" I said.

"Buddy Holly, Ritchie Valens, and the Big Bopper," said Greg. "It was a plane crash in Clear Lake, Iowa. The broadcast came through my radio an hour ago."

I felt like I'd been slapped. Three rock 'n' roll singers, who all had a place in my record collection no less, were dead.

"When did it happen?" I said.

"One a.m.," said Greg.

I still couldn't believe this. I carried my food back to our table. I must've had a nasty look of shock on my face because Sofia asked me if I was sick. I told her what happened and she immediately began sobbing into my shirt. One by one, everyone else we knew found out.

_Well, that'll be the day, when you say goodbye  
Yes, that'll be the day, when you make me cry  
You say you're gonna leave, you know it's a lie  
'Cause that'll be the day when I die_

"I just don't believe it," said Lindsay. "Wasn't Ritchie only 17?"

"He was," said Danny.

Adam was trying to comfort a distraught Kendall. Soon lunch was over and we went back to class, feeling like the world had finally come to an end. Everywhere I saw classmates whispering about the crash. No more would we hear new songs on the radio from three rock 'n' roll singers who had brightened up our days. Gerrard made an announcement over the PA system that school would still go on and wouldn't be canceled tomorrow or any other day. What the hell were we supposed to do, move on? I tossed a ball of paper at Mac to get his attention.

"I don't think I can sit in here," I said.

"Me neither, everyone's in the worst mood," said Mac. "I hate Tuesdays now."

"I'll drink to that when the bell rings," said Horatio.

It was only two hours until the bell rang, but to those of us rock 'n' roll lovers it felt like two decades. When it rang we ran for the doors and got in our cars, driving to a hilltop and running down to an abandoned railroad. On the train tracks there was an old and decrepit boxcar, where we stashed food and alcohol. I grabbed a jar of vodka and uncapped it. I then took a sip and passed it to whoever sat next to me. It took me a moment to realize it was Lindsay.

_Well, when Cupid shot his dart  
He shot it at your heart  
So if we ever part and I leave you  
You sit and hold me and you tell me boldly  
That some day, well I'll be blue_

"Where do you guys think I get my refills, eh?" said Danny.

He didn't laugh. None of us were in the mood. I turned on Greg's radio. Songs by Buddy holly, Ritchie Valens, and the Big Bopper played as we drank the liquor we had hidden in the boxcar.

"It isn't right," said Sara. "I mean, why them?"

"Not to mention Elvis got drafted," said Aiden.

"You're kidding, right?" said Danny.

_Well, that'll be the day, when you say goodbye  
Yes, that'll be the day, when you make me cry  
You say you're gonna leave, you know it's a lie  
'Cause that'll be the day when I die_

We all rolled our eyes, except for Mac. He was the only one volunteering. The rest of us, save for the girls of course, would get drafted and we would be sent over regardless. We raised our jars of liqour.

"I would like to make a toast," said Don. "To Buddy Holly, Ritchie Valens, and the Big Bopper. May they always be remembered."

We all took a sip and then journeyed to the top of the hill. Stella and Jessica had gotten some supplies from the boxcar and were erecting a memorial. It was a flag on a stick, pictures of the dead singers on the flag with the date, 2/3/59, written on it. We gave the flag a salute then we headed home.

_Well, that'll be the day, hoo-hoo  
That'll be the day, hoo-hoo  
That'll be the day, hoo-hoo  
That'll be the day_

**Song is "That'll Be The Day" by Buddy Holly. press the green button and make my day!**


	8. Chapter 7 Overseas Or Canada

**Chapter 7- Overseas Or Canada**

_March 1959, Eric's POV_

_You made me cry  
When you said goodbye  
Ain't that a shame  
My tears fell like rain  
Ain't that a shame  
You're the one to blame_

It was one of those days where it was me and the rest of the guys. Most of the girls were at cheerleading practice and the rest were watching them, save for Stella who had dance lessons. We were talking about Tim Speedle, a friend of ours who had been drafted to fight in the war. He had graduated last year, and had been drafted right out of high school. I had just received word from his mother that he had been killed in battle. Between that and three rockers dying, it was a bad two months. The guys and I sat in a pizza joint close to the school eating a large. The teachers hated this place because everyone at some point had cut class to eat here. The younger and/or new teachers always ate here until someone – Gerrard – convinced them not-so-nicely to stop. I've only lived in New York a few years but a lot has happened. I met many good friends and I fell in love. I've also seen the Cold War unfold on the news at night. We were getting drafted, we knew it. Mac was enlisting. He thought it was a good thing to serve our country. Given what had happened to Tim, going over was the equivalent of suicide.

_You broke my heart  
When you said we'll part  
Ain't that a shame  
My tears fell like rain  
Ain't that a shame  
You're the one to blame_

"I'm going," said Mac.

"Me too," said Don. "However, I'm taking you with me Danny."

That cracked us up.

"I know Russian, so I would be able to help," I said. "However, I don't know about making Calleigh worry."

"Conflicted?" said Horatio.

"You bet," I said.

"I'm going," said Ryan. "If I come back with battle scars, Natalia will love me more."

"I don't believe in the war," said Gil. "Sara and I are driving to Canada and laying low until it's over. It's not about being a coward, it's about my beliefs."

We all nodded. I thought Gil would say that.

"I'm going over," said Adam.

_Farewell, goodbye  
Although I'll cry  
Ain't that a shame  
My tears fell like rain  
Ain't that a shame  
You're the one to blame_

Now I knew he would say that – in addition to wanting everyone to be proud of him, the kid idolized Mac. Monkey see, monkey do. Mac knew it too, but we all thought Adam was cool – hell, he had somehow gotten a cheerleader. Her name was Kendall Novak.

"I'm going," said Horatio.

"Leave the glasses at home," said Danny.

"You should talk," said Horatio.

We all snickered. So much for trying to make this a serious discussion – we kept making funnies. I think it was because for those of us who were going, we were scared of dying out there. Death doesn't see age. It isn't good or evil and it doesn't even have a face. It strikes without warning and leaves the survivors behind. I think I'll go. I'm gonna talk with Calleigh first. If I think she can handle it, I'll accept the draft. I heard Greg make a remark that he would bring his radio, that we would need our rock 'n' roll music to get through the hard battles.

_You made me cry  
When you said goodbye  
Ain't that a shame  
My tears fell like rain  
Ain't that a shame  
You're the one to blame_

"I actually have two," said Greg. "I've used them both around you guys. Haven't you noticed?"

"No," said Warrick.

"The girls are here!" said Nick.

We all ran up to our sweethearts. Then we had to order another pizza because we forgot to save our girls a slice.

_Farewell, goodbye  
Although I'll cry  
Ain't that a shame  
My tears fell like rain  
Ain't that a shame  
You're the one to blame_

**"Ain't That A Shame" by Fats Domino. press the button!**


	9. Chapter 8 Spring Fever

**Chapter 8- Spring Fever**

_April 1959, Danny's POV_

_Many a tear has to fall  
But it's all in the game  
All in the wonderful game  
That we know as love  
You have words with him  
And your future's looking dim  
But these things  
Your hearts can rise above_

Wow! I can't wait for the bell to ring, I'm soooooo bored. The stupid teacher won't stop talkin'! I just wanna take Montana for a ride and get busy. She's so beautiful. It's taken me a while to wear her down. Most girls have religion, but she's a country girl with strict parents who think I'm a bad influence. I could care less. I'm bad and I know it. I ride a motorcycle, I drink. I'm your typical greaser. For Montana, I'd change.

"Focus, Messer!" the teacher barked.

I find school to be the biggest waste of time. I learned more about life outside the classroom than in it. Ya always gotta have your buddies' backs, or they won't have yours. All I ever learned in school was that all adults would judge me before getting to know me. Soon class was over and I decided I was going to ditch. If the teachers thought I was a hoodlum going nowhere in life, why bother changing their perception? Fuhhget 'em. All the guys and our girls left early. I got Montana to come too.

"Ya only live once," I said. "Come with us."

"What are we going to do?" said Lindsay.

We had already left. The sun was out and beckoning us, which was probably why I was able to get everyone in our group of friends to get out. We wound up at Central Park for a little while, just lying under the trees and snoozing. After an hour we left, arriving at a pizzeria where we ordered several pies and ate.

"Now this is better than class," I said.

I saw Montana laugh next to me. She seemed to be enjoying herself. God, I loved her. I fingered my class ring for a little bit, taking it off.

_Once in a while he won't call  
But it's all in the game  
Soon he'll be there at your side  
With a sweet bouquet  
And he'll kiss your lips  
And caress your waiting fingertips  
And your hearts will fly away_

"Danny, you already asked me to go steady," said Lindsay.

"I'm askin' somethin' else, Montana," I said.

Maybe it was the spring fever talkin' or the Elvis Presley playin' on the jukebox, but I knew I had to do it.

"Will you marry me?" I said. "I know it's not a diamond but you'll get one when I got the money."

The girls giggled and the guys rolled their eyes.

"Yes," said Lindsay.

I slipped the ring on her finger. It was slightly big but it fit without it falling off. I'd marry her after my stint in the Cold War ended. We were all getting drafted and we knew it. I knew that my going would convince her parents that I was a better man, because nothing else would. Montana knew it too, and it worried her. After finishing the pizzas, we all wound up at a beach. Montana and I paired off for a little while.

"I know you're doing it to impress my parents," said Lindsay. "Just don't die on me over there."

"I'll try not too," I said. "I got my girl to come home to."

I saw that beautiful Montana smile on her face and I pulled her into a kiss. It was a day for the history books, but I knew we wouldn't be mentioned in them. Like it mattered. If someone had told me that I would get engaged I woulda laughed. I had been a player for so long. Then I met Montana. She had been a challenge. By the time she finally succumbed to my advances, I had no longer thought of her as a conquest.

I had fallen in love.

Whoa, scratch the cheesy sentiment – why are Mac and Don exchanging money?

Looks like Don bet she would say no, and lost to Mac, who had bet I'd say yes. Looks like it's time for one last fight.

_Soon he'll be there at your side  
With a sweet bouquet  
Then he'll kiss your lips  
And caress your waiting fingertips  
And your hearts will fly away_

**"It's All In The Game" by Tommy Edwards. review please!**


	10. Chapter 9 Saying Goodbye

**Chapter 9- Saying Goodbye**

_May 1959, Lindsay's POV_

_Come on baby, let the good times roll  
Come on baby, let me thrill your soul  
Come on baby, let the good times roll, roll all night long_

I've only been in New York for nine months, and I have the best friends anyone could ask for. I'm also engaged. That went over well with my parents – they hate Danny. They're glad he's not burning his draft card. Personally, I'm sure they think that if my father's shotgun won't kill him – he jumped out of the way – the Russians will. I decided to think better thoughts as I got ready for the prom. Graduation was also tomorrow, and I wanted nothing more than for everything to go right. Danny came to the house and picked me up. My parents wouldn't let him in. He had to stand in the doorway. He saw me come downstairs anyways, and the look on his face told me everything I needed to know. He helped me to the car, after my parents took several pictures, and we met everyone else up at the school gym. All my friends told me I looked beautiful, and Eric was handing all the guys rubbers.

"Safety first!" said Eric.

_Oh baby, feel so good when you're home  
Come on baby, rock me all night long_

We all cracked up. I didn't care if Danny and I had sex tonight, so long as he used one. We were all dancing to the fast rock songs that played, gyrating just to make the teachers mad, and acting as wild as our grandparents had when jazz, prohibition, and women's rights had dominated the 1920s. I knew this was one of the last times we would all be together. I didn't even have an idea of whether or not we would even be having a school reunion. It hit me as I danced with Danny that we wouldn't see any of the others again. I wouldn't see Mac and Stella in the hall, holding hands and walking each other to class. I wouldn't see Greg and his radio, or Horatio in his black clothes with his arms around Yelina.

_Come on baby, let's close the door  
Come on baby, let's rock some more  
Come on baby, let the good times roll, roll all night long_

"This is sad," I said.

"It'll be worse tomorrow," said Aiden. "I may just cry."

"You're gonna cry at graduation?" said Danny.

"I think we all will," said Yelina. "I'm gonna miss you all."

"I wonder if our tree will still be there when we're gone," said Stella.

_Come on baby, let's close the door  
Come on honey, let's rock some more  
Come on baby, let the good times roll, roll all night long_

Oh god, the tree. The tree we had all carved our initials into alongside our beaus, the date that the music died, and soon our graduation date. We were also gonna be burying a time capsule at the base of it. We had items stashed at Gil's house, and we were all gonna fill it up the day after prom. After Mac and Stella were voted prom king and queen, the dance ended and we all left, cruising around town and drinking plenty of booze. I had never been this wild back in Montana. I wasn't even as wild as the rest of the group, but I was wild enough to fit. Soon it was the next day and we loaded a hatbox with the following: Horatio's school T-shirt and that tacky spirit flag that used to hang in his room, colored beads from Catherine, a toy scorpion Danny had bought, records of Buddy Holly, Ritchie Valens, the Big Bopper, and Elvis Presley. A ticket stub from _The Blob_ went in next. Gil then dropped his dog tags in the hatbox.

"There's a war going on, we shouldn't forget that," said Gil.

_Oh baby, feel so good when you're home  
Come on baby, rock me all night long_

All the guys had gotten their dog tags a few days ago. Soon we walked into the gym and put on our graduation gowns – blue for the guys, and tacky orange for us girls. Soon I was standing right behind my fiancé, waiting to receive my diploma. I heard the names of several of our friends get called. Soon Danny's name got called, which meant I was up next. I heard principal Gerrard call my name. I walked up and received my diploma while my friends whooped and my parents cried. After the ceremony was done, we all went to Don Flack's house, where his parents were throwing a barbecue for everyone. I sank my teeth into a cheeseburger, feeling quite proud of myself. Danny walked up with a mouthful of chips in his mouth and another handful in his hand. I laughed. Life was good for now. We all went to Gil's house after the barbecue and fell asleep. Horatio and Mac walked around, waking us all up. We all snuck onto the school grounds and found our tree. Danny had carved in the date – 5/30/1959.

"Let's bury our past and salute our future," said Mac.

Horatio put on his glasses and began to dig. I grinned. Didn't he know it was dark? Soon it was done and we left, leaving by couple and wondering if we would see each other again.

I think we will.

_Come on baby, let the good times roll  
Come on baby, let me thrill your soul  
Come on baby, let the good times roll, roll all night long_

**"Let The Good Times Roll" by Shirley and Lee. one more chapter after this, and it comes tonight!**


	11. Epilogue Where We Ended Up

**Epilogue- Where We Ended Up**

_June 2009, Sara's POV_

_One, two, three o'clock, four o'clock rock  
Five, six, seven o'clock, eight o'clock rock  
Nine, ten, eleven o'clock, twelve o'clock rock  
We're gonna rock around the clock tonight_

Gil and I walked into the hotel, arm in arm. Soon we found our friends – most of them. This is what we found out.

Horatio did his time overseas – and some more in prison after a bar fight with Stetler. He got released on good behavior and married Yelina. After she was beaten up by members of the KKK, they relocated to Brazil and didn't return to the states until 1980.

Stella never went to Vegas. She stayed in New York, waiting for Mac to come back from the war while she made her name on Broadway. He did, and now he's a top detective in New York. He still keeps in touch with Horatio and makes sure the latter doesn't get into anymore bar fights.

_Put your glad rags on, join me, Hon  
We'll have some fun when the clock strikes one  
We're gonna rock around the clock tonight  
We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'til broad daylight  
Wer're gonna rock, gonna rock around the clock tonight_

Warrick never made it to see the new millennium. He moved to L.A. and bartended, becoming a rapper in 1981. He was in L.A. in 1992 when the riots started. He was killed by a stray bullet while buying a six-pack.

Aiden died in 1969. She and Don had been heading home from a Beatles concert that summer when a drunk driver on the wrong side of the road smashed into the car, totaling the passenger side where she sat. Don was a detective until his retirement in 2000.

Greg became a best-selling author, writing sci-fi books that drove the world by storm. He was in Las Vegas when he bumped into Catherine, who had been running her father's casinos. They began a relationship and have been married since 1970, but their marriage was open until the disco fever went down. Catherine retired after her 60th birthday from the casino business, but Greg is still writing novels.

_When the clock strikes two, three and four  
If the band slows down we'll yell for more  
We're gonna rock around the clock tonight  
We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'til broad daylight  
We're gonna rock, gonna rock around the clock tonight_

Danny and Lindsay did tie the knot after Danny came back from overseas. Lindsay also had her own adventures – she was a stewardess until Danny came back home. Danny became a rock star, with Lindsay as his biggest fan and groupie. He still sells out tours to this day.

Ryan became a journalist. He and Natalia moved to L.A. where she became an actress. Both of them have been successful. Neither has retired – Ryan runs a blog from their mansion while Natalia still does movies.

Adam became a doctor and Kendall became a nurse. They soon became the epitome of the doctor/nurse fantasy and an inspiration to nerds everywhere – it _is_ possible to get the girl. Adam got Kendall and a PhD. He has written many medical journals that have the medical community on its toes.

Hawkes became a history professor. Sadly, he and Jessica broke up. She became Jessica Flack in 1979. Hawkes married the late Tim Speedle's girl, Alexx.

_When the chimes ring five, six, and seven  
We'll be right in seventh heaven  
We're gonna rock around the clock tonight  
We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'til broad daylight  
We're gonna rock, gonna rock around the clock tonight_

Eric and Calleigh moved to Miami and opened their home to Cuban refugees, forced out of their country by the Cuban Revolution and Fidel's dictatorship. They're activism in Miami has been both rewarded and criticized, but heaven sent nonetheless.

Nick not going pro was a matter of misfortune. He got wounded badly enough overseas that he was never able to play baseball again. Instead he coaches various college teams. Sofia has been his cheerleader ever since high school.

Gil and I ran away to Canada after graduation. We stayed there until 1970, moving to Malibu right in time for Gil to study the psychological behavior of our swinging neighbors. He never did find out if fondue was a factor.

_When it's eight, nine, ten, eleven too  
I'll be goin' strong and so will you  
We're gonna rock around the clock tonight  
We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'til broad daylight  
We're gonna rock, gonna rock around the clock tonight_

We all had stories to tell, and past good times to reminisce about.

"Wanna see a photo of our grandkids?" said Danny.

"I think we all have photos of the grandkids," said Mac.

Laughter rang out. It was almost like old times. Some of us were still working but most of us were enjoying our golden years.

"A toast to Warrick and Aiden," I said.

We all clinked our glasses. A rock song was playing – not the crap that was on today, one from our time.

"I remember this song," said Mac.

"Then we should dance," said Horatio.

He put on his glasses – Stella busted up laughing when she saw he still had them. Even though they were gone, I could still see Warrick holding a deck of cards and Aiden calling the guys out on their behavior. We all had all reunited, some of us in the spirit.

Even though it was for one night, it was like the good times had never ended.

_When the clock strikes twelve, we'll cool off then  
Start a'rockin' round the clock again  
We're gonna rock around the clock tonight  
We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'til broad daylight  
We're gonna rock, gonna rock around the clock tonight_

**"Rock Around The Clock" by Bill Haley & The Comets. So this is it, and it's been fun. My first completed full story on this site. I really don't care if this wins the challenge or not 'cuz of how well-received it was by all of you that reviewed, put it on Fav Stories list, etc, and thank you all for that. I will be going back to updating Phoenix and Death's Design, so you'll see more of me there.**


End file.
